Time Machine? Heck yes
by MarisaLaugh
Summary: What would happen if I'm bored and I'm reading The Outsiders? You guessed it! A story about what would happen if me and my friend Chason went back in time...


"Oh, great job Chason; you broke it!" I said, referring to our broken time machine that has just randomly dropped us of in some time period between the Middle Ages and the 21st century.

"How is all this," she gestured to the scene unfolding before us, "my fault? It was all you this time!"

"Whatever," I said, already bored with whatever was happening. "Let's find us a park!"

"What's so great about a park?" Chason asked, already hoping up to help me find a park.

"Well, I really want to swing- right now- and a park would help me with that…" I explained, pointing at a rundown looking park that only contained a jungle gym and a small swing set.

You see, swinging and watching sunsets are my two favorite things. But with my ADD, randomness, and creativity, I'm also good at meeting new people. New people- as in the two boys staring at us from on top of the jungle gym across the small park. I could see why they were staring- with our skinny jeans, tight tank tops, and straightened hair, we most definitely stuck out. I quickly compared these boys' appearances to the looks of people from our time. Tight blue jeans, pulled up above- above! - The hips, with loose shirts that were tucked in. The most drastic difference though, was that these boys were smokin'!

"Hey there," I yelled, waving like the idiot I am. What can I say? I was bored.

"Hi," One of the boys answered.

"_I claim that one…"_ I whispered to Chason.

"What're you girls doin' in our territory at this time of night?" The cute, dirty-blond one said.

"What do you mean, 'Your territory'"?

"Well, you our Socs, aren't ya'?" Obviously, the brown haired boy didn't talk much; the blond was doing all the talking.

"What's a Soc?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope; but you know what I do know? I know that you two boys are real cute, and we two girls need some protecting." I said, because well, I was bored and it _was_ dark.

The blond ones' ears got red at the comment of their appearances. I thought it was real cute.

"Ok, we'll protect you, I guess, but what're your names?" He asked

"I'm Marisa; nice to meet ya'-" I started.

"-and I'm Chason!" Chason finished.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Ponyboy; I know it's a weird name, but it's real, I swear! And this is-"

"Johnny! I mean, I'm Johnny." The small tan one interrupted; cute.

Chason and I walked to sit beside the two boys- err, I mean, Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Oh, and Ponyboy, I don't think your name is weird. I actually like it, a lot."

_This is going to be fun…_

I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and started walking down the dark street. True, I didn't really feel scared until he had mentioned it was dark, but between then and now, I felt a lot better.

"Hey Pony, do you know a place where we can stay the night? We don't really…have a home at the moment." I figured after the time machine-a small button in my pocket- recharged through the night, we could get home tomorrow.

"You could crash at my place. I live with my brothers, but I don't know if they'll mind at all. Well, me and Soda share a room, but we have an extra room or you could sleep on the couch…" Pony rambled on. I wasn't really gonna get my hopes up on us staying there until he actually asked his brothers. Why not his parents? Whatever…

"Ok, that sounds really cool. Johnny, are you staying with Ponyboy tonight? 'Cause that would be so fun and stuff…" Chason said. I looked back to see Johnny grab Chason's hand. Well, this will be a fun night.

We only had to walk about five blocks before we arrived at a small house with a rusted gate around the perimeter. Ponyboy showed lead us inside, where we soon crowded into a small living room containing just a small couch, a TV set, and a piano. I thought it was really cute and all, but Pony looked a little embarrassed at the state of his living conditions.

"Soda," Pony yelled into the narrow hallway. "Come out here, SODA!"

Almost immediately, a ruffled looking, totally hot boy around sixteen opened the second door to the left of the hallway. "What is it, Pony? You sound like you're bein' murdered in here!" I automatically stepped a bit closer to Ponyboy; though I'm not really sure why.

"Oh," was all Ponyboy's brother said.

"Hey Soda, these two girls need a place to stay for tha' night. I thought we ought to have enough room for them to stay just one night, don't ya' think?" Pony explained. He was handling this well and all, but I couldn't stop admiring the way Ponyboy's hair shined in this lighting. Ahhh…

"…Darry says so, then I guess it's alright with me." I came out of my daydreaming to hear the last of Ponyboy's brother's sentence.

"Oh, thanks Soda." Pony beamed. Oh, he looked so cute!

Then the blonde boy turned back to Johnny, Chason, and I. "You guys stay here; Johnny, turn on the radio or somethin', its awful quiet in here." Then he turned into the hallway and walked into the last room.

Johnny looked at us, "what kinda' music do you guys listen to?"

I tried to remember something about this time period, but I didn't exactly know what time period we're in, so I just picked something off the top of my head. "I really like Elvis." I said at the exact same time Chason said, "Elvis Presley, please."

Johnny looked relieved. "Good, that's the only songs we play here." He said, smiling softly.

We soon settled down on the couch, yes it was cozy, but I think Johnny and Chason wanted to get cozier. I excused myself to the bathroom.

After getting up, I realized that I had no idea where the heck the bathroom even was, so I just toughed it out and went to search every room.

The first room I checked contained a still sleepy looking Soda, who was looking around for something on the floor.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry, I'll just…um…Bye." I said awkwardly.

"No, that's alright. What was your name, sweetie?"

"Well, I'm Marisa. What was your name again?" I asked him, ya' know, playin' it cool.

"I'm Sodapop, and it's nice to meet ya', Marisa. So, you and my baby brother have a thing going on, don't ya'?"

"Well, um, I kinda just met him and all, but I do think he's cute….um…I didn't really mean to say that…ya' know, forget I said that." Smooth.

He chuckled. "No need to get all worked up. I know how cute my brother is. And I also saw the way he looked at you earlier."

I blushed, "Well, thanks for that, but I was really just looking for a bathroom. Actually, Johnny and my friend were getting cozy on the couch and I had to get outta there. Do you happen to know where Ponyboy went?"

Just then, I heard a door close softly to the right outside the room. "That should be him just now. You guys have fun out there, and when you're ready to sleep, just look in the room two doors down for some blankets."

"Thanks Soda. I said, smiling.

"Anytime; we're practically siblings now, aren't we though?" I walked out of the room blushing like crazy.

I walked back into the living room to see a cuddling Chason and Johnny along with an awkwardly lonely looking Ponyboy on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. I gracefully walked over to the couch, then tripped over the rug and landed right in Pony's lap. We were both blushing by then, so I just snuggled closer to him. "Anybody tired?" I asked, and felt Ponyboy put a hand on my head, messing with my hair. So cute!

"Already past your bedtime is it, little girl?" He asked playfully, still with fingers stroking the length of my long brunette hair.

"Yeah, you know, I usually wait up to watch the sunsets, but then it's off do bed!" I said, equally jokingly.

I saw his gaze shift down to meet my eyes. "You like sunsets?"

"Heck yes." I answered, looking out a large window right behind the TV. I saw the last traces of sunlight seeping through the blinds. "Holy crap, we can still watch tonight's!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and bounding out the front door.

"Do you have any particular place you like to sit and watch," I asked, wondering, "'Cause I usually sit in the tree outside in my front yard."

"Well, there's this hill that I usually sit on…" That was as far as he got before I again grabbed his hand and took off, dragging him behind me.

He tried to pull ahead, and I noticed that he had good running form; he must be in track or something. Too bad I'm in track too, and I'm pretty fast for my age and such.

We arrived in minutes, right as the sun started to sink down into the misty clouds. It was truly breathtaking.

"Wow, you're pretty fast." He breathed, though his eyes were already glued to the sky in awe.

I shushed him, "Look at that. It's beautiful."

"So are you."

I looked over at him, seeing that he had also turned his attention away from the sunset.


End file.
